Not Really A Muggle
by Rori Potter
Summary: Adrian Davenport was Lily's best friend before she went to school. But years later when she still doesn't know that Harry is alive she has a run in she won't forget. What happens when Harry will have to make a change? Why does Snape seem so lovestruck?


**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Arian (OC)/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Petunia/Vernon and Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Adrian Davenport was Lily's best friend before she went to school. But years later when she still doesn't know that Harry is alive she has a run in she won't forget. What happens when Harry will have to make a change? Why does Snape seem so lovestruck?

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Not Really A Muggle

Chapter 1

Strange Encounters

The day started out like any other day in the summer. Hot yet nice in it's own way. As Adrian Davenport, a doctor at the local hospital, stepped out for her morning jog she noticed a teenage boy kneeling down behind her bush. She kneeled down next to him.

"What are you doing," Adrian asked. Harry looked up and Adrian gasped. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere. They were Lily Evan's eyes. Her deceased best friend.

"Hiding from Dudley and Co," Harry answered peering over the bushes.

"What's your name," Adrian asked. She needed to know.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered still glancing over the bushes. Adrian smiled. She could skip her jog for today.

"Why don't you come inside," Adrian suggested. He looked at her wearily. "I won't bite." Harry gave her a small chuckle and followed her to the door. Adrian swore under her breath when she realized she had locked herself out. Harry pulled out several things from his pocket and several minutes later they were inside. Adrian gave him a surprised look. Harry just shrugged in response. His eyes found Lily's picture.

"You knew my mum," Harry said shocked.

"Yep we were best friends up until she went off to boarding school," Adrian said. "Then after graduation she married your father. Then not much later you came along. Then-then-"

"They died," Harry finished in a whisper. Adrian nodded sadly.

"I remember when Petunia was told," Adrian recalled. "She wouldn't talk to anyone for days then something changed. Hey Harry - would you like to stay here until school starts up? I assume you go to the same school Lily did." Harry looked shocked.

"Cool," Harry said. "I'll go get my stuff." Harry left but when he didn't come back in 10 minutes Adrian began to worry. Adrian went outside and she was about to head down the street when she noticed Harry on the street strewn about with stuff all around him. Adrian paled and she feared the worst. Her blood ran cold. She lost Lily and now she was going to lose Harry too. She ran over to him. He was barely conscious.

"Harry what happened," Adrian asked.

"Vernon backed over me," Harry managed. "Go tell that women over there I'm going to the hospital. She'll know who to contact." Confused Adrian went over to the woman.

"Excuse me, Harry said to tell you that he's going to the hospital," Adrian said and the woman's eyes widened. She whispered something in the dogs ear. The dog ran off and the woman went over to Harry.

"Tonks, tell Dumbledore and everyone where I am going," Harry said. "Make sure Madame Pomfrey knows. She'll have a field day when she sees me." It was then Adrian noticed the dog and a sandy haired man approach. "Moony contact the Granger's. I can stay at their place while the Dursleys are on vacation." It was then she recognized the sandy haired man.

"Remus John Lupin how dare you not say hi," Adrian chastised. Remus turned to say something but Harry chose that moment to pass out. Adrian swore under her breath as she dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Adrian paced back and forth as she waited for a report on Harry when the doctor came out he wordlessly handed her the file. Broken ribs, broken arms, and a broken shoulder. Adrian closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She just wish it'd go all away and Lily would come running up to her gushing about her getting married to James. Adrian only opened her eyes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Adrian whirled around to come face to face with a fifteen year old girl. Behind her stood what seemed to be her parents.

"My name is Hermione Granger," She said. "Tonks said you were the one who found Harry." Numbly Adrian nodded. "Well what room is he in?"

"24B," Adrian answered. Hermione and her parents went down the hall. Adrian quickly noted the tears streaming down the young girl's face.

"What happened," Hermione asked.

"He was run over by his uncles car," Adrian answered looking down at Harry. He seemed so small on the bed. He was pale and thin.

"What are his injuries," asked Hermione. Her voice was quivering.

"Broken ribs," Adrian began. "Three of them. Both arms are broken. He also has a broken shoulder. I don't believe his aunt even know what happens." Hermione began sobbing and for a second Adrian was reminded of herself of when she found out about Lily.

* * *

"You mean to tell me he is dying," Adrian shrieked at the headmaster. The three men winced.

"I am sorry, Adrian," Severus said. "I offer my condolences." Adrian spun around on Severus.

"Your _condolences,"_ Adrian all but growled."I don't need them. You need to be in a potions lab trying to help my godson not out here telling me he is _dying!_" Everyone froze except her.

"You're his godmother," Albus said surprised.

"Duh," Adrian said rolling her eyes. "I'd known Lily forever before she even told me about her being a witch. I knew of course. I am one too." Severus looked like he was about to faint.

"Is your real name even Adrian Davenport," Severus asked raising his eyebrow. Adrian looked a bit caught off guard. She pulled out her wand and waved it changing her black hair into her natural red hair. Her eyes turned from blue to a sparkling green like Harry's. She was real tall compared to her cover.

"My real name is Arian Evans," Arian finally said to the shocked men. "I'm Lily's twin sister."

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was sore all over. He tried to grab his glasses but someone beat him to it.

"Here Harry," Hermione said handing him his glasses.

"Where is Adrian," asked Harry. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. His eyes narrowed.

"She is in talking to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Sirius," Hermione said.

"B-B-But she is a muggle," Harry stammered.

"No I am not," Arian said walking in. "I am in fact a witch like Miss. Granger here. Could you please excuse us?" Hermione nodded and left. Arian took Hermione's seat.

"Harry I have bad and good news for you," Arian said sadly. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"What is the bad news," Harry asked.

"You're dying," Arian said sadly. Harry looked at her shocked.

"W-W-What is the good news," Harry asked hoarsely.

"There is a way to fix it but you may not like it," Arian said.

"What is it," Harry asked.

"Severus and I will take you in as our own child and you will live with us," Arian began. "After about a month we will perform the family binding ceremony. The three of us will be a family. You won't have to call Severus or I mum or dad or anything like that but it will give you a chance to live on Harry." Harry looked confused.

"Doesn't the family ceremony require the new mom to be related to the biological mom," Harry asked. Arian smiled. Slowly she changed to her normal self.

"I am your mothers' twin sister," Arian said. "Arian Lilian Evans."

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there," Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged and bit her lip.

"I do believe she is telling him that he is dying," Severus drawled. Hermione and Ginny broke out in sobs and Ron looked shocked. "Do not fret the golden boy will live. Thanks to his caring aunt/godmother."

"Petunia would never care about Harry," Ginny said confused. "Let alone even agree to being his godmother."

"She wouldn't but I would." Arian said coming out of Harry's room. "Arian Evans. Lily's twin. I am also know as Adrian Davenport. Actually I think I should correct myself. I will soon be Arian Snape." Ron and Hermione looked shocked. Ginny simply stood and went into Harry's room.

"What is she doing," Arian asked.

"No idea," Hermione said confused as the door slammed shut.


End file.
